


Blank

by LT_Sharlay



Series: Small Poems [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blank - Freeform, Gen, LMAO, No one that's who, Sad, ish, look another dramatic freshmen year poem who's surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Sharlay/pseuds/LT_Sharlay
Summary: A short poem of being undeniably blank.





	Blank

Blank.

It’s all I see, all I feel.

There’s no paint to spread on my canvas.

I have no words to decorate my pages with.

Nothing, nothing.

It’s all blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh gettin' dramatic in here tonight lmao. Very short but hey! I hope you liked it and I always appreciate kudos and comments! One day I will post regularly. Maybe.


End file.
